This invention relates generally to a method for effecting solder interconnects and particularly to a method for producing high density interconnects. Certain applications, such as PLZT substrates, require extremely high density of interconnects. With such devices, it is necessary for the interconnect approach to be volumetrically efficient. To achieve a high density of interconnections, it is common to utilize mechanical, pressure type, connections which can result in undesirable contact resistances. Where solder type processes are utilized, dimensional problems can result with mass bonding of materials whose thermal coefficients of expansion differ. Thermal expansion can result in misalignment due to temperature excursions experienced in a soldering process.